His Fault
by lindsaylaurie
Summary: Tired of being ignored, Tonks uses an unconventional method to seduce Remus. Implied Remus/Sirius.


Author's Note: Honestly, I probably would have really liked Remus/Tonks had Tonks not been so desperate and Remus so unwilling. Also, I don't think Remus would so carelessly knock Tonks up (being what he is), so I came up with this scenario. Hope you guys like it~

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Remus had known this moment was coming. It was only to be expected, no matter how much he dreaded it. He and Tonks were married now; it was natural that she would say something about his lack of contact.

It had started off so innocently. Remus was reading a book on his favorite couch at Grimmauld Place. He was staying behind tonight, as he always felt unnerved when they left the house alone. Tonks, of course, opted to keep him company. She was off in some other room of the mansion, doing Merlin knows what. It was late when she showed up in the foyer, clad in something silky and lacy.

Frankly, Remus felt sick.

It wasn't as if the woman was unattractive. She was quite pretty and her hair was less wild today. It was a softer pink and tickled her bare shoulders. He just couldn't do this. She was so young, too young to be married to him. Remus quickly averted his eyes, feeling like just looking at her was indecent. She was a child.

"Nymphadora, your hair looks lovely," he said easily, looking back to his book. He knew this was not what she wanted him to say and that it would hurt her. The werewolf deeply regretted hurting her, but he assured himself that it was for the best.

"Tonks," she corrected sharply, obviously irritated now. Never the less, she took a few steps towards Remus before she was close enough to snatch the book from him. "What about the rest of me?" She was determined to seduce Remus.

"Lovely." He had only looked for a split second before returning his focus to her face. Now she looked fairly disappointed, as though she had expected a grander reaction. She let his book drop to the floor before crawling into his lap. Remus froze, merely regarding Tonks with an even gaze.

"We're married Remus," she said firmly, as though he had forgotten. "And you never want anything to do with me. You can't even call me what I want you to. You had a nickname for _him."_

If there was any time Remus ever considered striking a woman, it would have to have been then. His expression wavered for a moment before he regained his usual demeanor. Tonks should have known better than to bring up Sirius, especially when she wanted his affection. How could he give it to her when he was thinking of him? "Sometimes I prefer to use your real name," was all he could counter with.

"I wish you wouldn't." Tonks pushed Remus back, guiding him into lying on the couch. He submitted, not having the heart to push her away when he was already hurting her. She sprawled out on top of him casually, trying to look sensual.

"I wish you wouldn't do this either. You know what I'm afraid of."

It was at this point that Tonks lost it. "I'm your wife! I've heard all of your excuses a million times Remus, so save it! I know you never had to worry about this with Sirius and I know you still love him, but he's dead!"

"I…was never—" The urge to strike Tonks was stronger than ever now.

"Oh don't start Remus, I know you loved him."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Remus stared at the ceiling, trying to recover from his wife's words. He felt as if Tonks had punched him in the stomach and all the air had been sucked from his lungs. "I would appreciate it if you didn't mention Sirius," he said icily, feeling absolutely no affection for the woman lying on top of him.

Then Tonks did something that Remus never forgave her for. After this moment nothing was ever the same between them. They were still married and he pretended his best to love her as always, but there was always some underlying resentment. At this moment Tonks changed her hair to black and arranged her features into a good imitation of a young Sirius.

"You like me better like this, Moony?" she asked huskily. Remus began to shake, positively mortified. He kept telling himself over and over again that this was Tonks. Sirius was dead. No matter how much she resembled Sirius, she could never be him.

"Stop this," he breathed as Tonks began to undo the buttons on his shirt. She just shook her head and pressed herself against his bare chest.

Remus hated himself when he stopped protesting. He let the woman kiss him again and again, focusing only on her eyes that were the same grey as Sirius'. He felt like a dirty old man for enjoying it, for letting himself imagine that it actually was Sirius on top of him.

Afterward Remus had excused himself to take a shower. Tonks insisted she join him, but he was furious at her by this point and wouldn't give in. He felt miserable as the cold water ran down his bare skin. It made him sick that he had just given in to Tonks like that, that she could control him with a few changes to her face.

And who was she to impersonate Sirius? Take his biggest weakness and turn it against him. Or maybe Sirius wasn't his biggest weakness. It was his inability to say no that was really at fault. Everything had to be his fault, Remus just wasn't good at blaming other people. He could have said no. He could have said no to marrying her as well. But in the end he always gave in.

Remus wasn't quite sure when he finally exited the shower, but when he did Tonks had vanished. He spent the night alone in Sirius' room. It was rather lonely, but he really had no desire to see his wife that night. He didn't return to that room until months later when he found out his wife was pregnant.

It was his fault.


End file.
